


生日禮物

by DY201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY201/pseuds/DY201
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	生日禮物

道英日結束前，壽星金道英開了直播，發了數則推特，理完所有事情後，才照例的在五分鐘內洗完澡，並裹著一床棉被去隔壁房。

此時的五樓只有金道英和徐煐淏，徐煐淏的室友李東赫已飛往日本，隊長李泰容則是身在美國，因此，對金道英來說，今晚是個絕佳好時機。

金道英一推開徐煐淏的房門，只聽見浴室裡傳來的水聲，於是抱著棉被坐在忙內的床邊上，等著徐煐淏沐浴完畢。

金道英很明白徐煐淏的體貼與細心，也總是知道自己想要什麼，像是今早收到的生日禮物，其實他從未刻意跟徐煐淏提起，卻還是被徐煐淏發現自己也對攝影感興趣，甚至送了他一台高級相機，讓他收到的當下感動不已。

如今，回歸在即，前些時日又忙著準備回歸，兩人已經很久沒有親密的行為，一向勇於跟哥哥表達情意的金道英想在今晚來索取他最想要的禮物，只是該怎麼啟齒比較好……何況這是多麼令人難為情的邀請。

正當金道英在床上東想西想的時候，徐煐淏已沐浴完畢，身下只圍著浴巾走出來。徐煐淏看到眼前的金道英，愣了一愣，便開口問：「東營怎麼過來了呢？」同時也走近自己的衣櫃，準備翻出睡衣。

金道英回過神來，看看眼前剛沐浴完的男子，正裸著上半身，線條完美卻不過分精瘦，肌肉結實又好看，加上男人任由他半濕的頭髮自然垂下，更襯他雕像般的容顏，與立體的五官。金道英情不自禁地起身，伸出手拉住了徐煐淏。

本是背對著金道英的徐煐淏，方才回過頭看了看：「東營……？」金道英緩緩地鬆開裹在身上的被子，露出了雙肩：「煐淏哥，我……可以再要求一個小小的禮物嗎？」聰明的徐煐淏立刻了然於心，卻又不免想逗逗他可愛的小兔子：「嗯？東營想要什麼呢？」

金道英緊張地回應：「我……今晚想睡在這裡。」

徐煐淏歪頭，故作爽快地答道：「可以喔，反正楷燦不在，你剛好可以睡他的床，我們聊天也方便。」

這下金道英可傻眼，連忙拉住徐煐淏的手，跺著腳，努著嘴：「哥，我不是這個意思，我是……我是想要……。」

看著金道英慌忙又彆扭的樣子，徐煐淏才決定不逗他，拉過對方的手，讓可愛的兔子弟弟貼著自己，近距離的在他耳邊輕哄著：「我知道，我都知道。」

貼上徐煐淏胸膛的金道英瞬間低著頭、紅了臉。看到自家小兔子紅著臉，徐煐淏繼續在金道英耳邊用磁性的嗓音說著：「東營，別緊張，抬頭看看我好嗎？」金道英此刻才咬著唇，羞赧地抬起臉看著徐煐淏，殊不知這樣的自己對徐煐淏來說已是極具誘惑力的畫面。

徐煐淏緩緩拉下金道英身上的被子，才發現金道英只穿著一件內褲。面對幾近全裸的金道英，又見他白皙的皮膚染上一層紅暈，徐煐淏情不自禁地吻上了他。 

徐煐淏知道金道英總是對自己充滿著愛意，照顧著遠從芝加哥來韓的自己，不但會做料理給他吃，還會幫他檢查寄給雙親的信，在他最困難的時候，也是金道英陪著他走過低潮。這段感情從誰開始已不得而知，只知道兩人越走越近，就漸漸地在一起。金道英也常常透露著對自己的喜歡，對於金道英的示愛，徐煐淏一直都很珍惜，因此也把金道英寫給他的信件都珍視著、收藏著，連同金道英一起，對徐煐淏來說，都是非常珍貴的。

徐煐淏更清楚金道英的個性，金道英向來果敢、主動，卻偶爾會帶著一點彆扭，反應又很可愛，因此他才常常逗金道英。可金道英雖然常主動讚美他，還說過要嫁給自己，但對於親密的行為仍是極為害羞，今晚能有這樣的邀請，當然不能錯過。

吻上金道英的徐煐淏，雙手捧著金道英的小臉，進而用唇輕啟金道英的唇瓣，以舌侵入金道英的唇齒之間，與金道英以舌共舞。徐煐淏知道這是金道英的敏感點之一，依依不捨地離開金道英的雙唇，果然只見金道英的臉更加紅潤，眼神則是趨於迷離。

徐煐淏引領著金道英躺在自己的床上，面對著自己，再漸漸用雙手在金道英的身上游移著，撫摸過金道英的肩，輕揉過金道英胸前的紅點，惹得金道英一陣喘息，徐煐淏還以吻輪流親上金道英的乳首，深怕冷落其中一邊。再往下摩娑金道英的大腿內側，感受金道英的戰慄，最後隔著衣物愛撫著金道英的性器。

被燃起慾望的金道英早已意亂情迷，看著自家戀人在自己的身上前戲綿綿，深知這是來自徐煐淏的溫柔與體貼，於是緩緩地用大腿蹭了蹭徐煐淏。

徐煐淏感受到金道英的動作，便脫下金道英身上最後一件布料，打開金道英的雙腿，讓自己跪在金道英的雙腿間，伏下身，一手輕握著金道英的脆弱，再含上金道英的陰莖，另一隻手也沒閒著，不斷地來回愛撫金道英白皙的大腿跟。

金道英的慾望逐漸膨脹，一邊覺得十分害臊，又一邊覺得徐煐淏的口腔極為舒服，讓他無法自拔。在金道英快洩出慾望的時候，徐煐淏驀然停下動作，已泛出生理淚水的金道英用一雙淚汪汪的兔眼看著眼前俊美的男人，只見徐煐淏從床頭拿起了潤滑劑，還安撫著他：「東營乖，等下我們一起。」

徐煐淏快速地拿過枕頭墊在金道英的臀下，手抹上潤滑油，往金道英地身下探去，尋訪那最幽密的地方。

慾望難洩的金道英，後穴正同時感受著徐煐淏的探入。徐煐淏先是撫平他穴口的皺褶，再一指、兩指、三指進入他的甬道，慢慢地替金道英進行擴張。

「東營，別緊張，放鬆，乖，别害怕。」徐煐淏好聲好氣地哄著，手也不忘仔細地擴張，就怕等下弄傷了金道英。

「哥，我……我可以……你可以進來。」充滿情慾的金道英早已受不了徐煐淏的探入，他想要更多，他要徐煐淏徹底地填滿自己，因此用著他水彩畫般的聲音勾引著徐煐淏。徐煐淏眼神一黯，立刻褪下自己身下的浴巾，挺起熾熱的慾望往金道英的後穴前進。

「啊──哥，好熱，好大。」被進入的金道英一下子感受到對方的前端，身體不自覺地抖動，後穴更是縮了一縮。

感到對方後穴變得緊緻的徐煐淏，先是搓揉金道英的臀瓣，暗示對方放鬆，他才進一步地放下身子靠近金道英，讓雙方更加貼近彼此。

「東營啊，放心，跟著我就好，我會引領著你。」徐煐淏用他性感有磁性的聲音在金道英的身邊輕訴著。

聽到徐煐淏的話，金道英才慢慢地放鬆自己，就著連接的姿勢，雙手摟著徐煐淏的脖子，點頭表示明白。

一見金道英的反應，徐煐淏再次吻上金道英，也將自己的陰莖完全沒入在金道英的小穴中刺探著，金道英喘息連連，想撫上自己的性器卻被徐煐淏制止，下一秒才見徐煐淏握住自己的性器，來回摩擦著，前後脆弱的地方都被徐煐淏掌控，金道英只能呻吟不斷，卻不知道這樣會讓徐煐淏更加的興奮，讓徐煐淏更賣力的索取自己。

「東營啊，看看我，看看我正在愛你的樣子。」

本是只聽著肉體交歡的啪啪聲就感到十分害羞的金道英，如今徐煐淏又讓他睜開眼，看到徐煐淏正用熾熱的眼神看著自己，感到灼熱的視線再往下漂移，就看到徐煐淏正侵犯著自己，看到這樣的畫面，又讓金道英更加地敏感地縮了一下後穴。徐煐淏當然知道金道英無法抗拒眼前的景象，也知道金道英每每看到這樣的畫面一定會更興奮，果然身下馬上傳來一陣緊縮的酥麻感。

「哥，我想射，幫幫我。」前面無法釋放慾望的金道英已經開始嗚咽著，他沒辦法再忍受徐煐淏的攻勢，希望徐煐淏能讓他洩出慾望。聽到要求的徐煐淏加速幫金道英擼動著性器，金道英全身的知覺彷彿都集中在徐煐淏手上，任由徐煐淏掌管著，終於迎來了高潮，射出了慾望。

此時的金道英全身薄汗涔涔，胸膛上下起伏著，喘息不斷，還沒來得及平復的時候，只聽見徐煐淏低聲說了一句：「親愛的，現在該換我了。」

旋即金道英感到身下的後穴少了來自徐煐淏的火熱，讓他不免一陣發虛。

徐煐淏翻過金道英的身子，讓金道英採取跪趴的姿勢，再提起自己的巨物往金道英的後穴進入，這次多了直接，少了隱忍，徐煐淏在金道英的後穴裡快速地抽插著：「東營，你好美，裡頭好濕、好暖。」也不忘將自己的胸膛貼緊在金道英的背上，伸手往前搓揉金道英的乳頭。

看不到對方的金道英開始感到害怕，又要承受戀人在他前後的夾擊，他小聲的啜泣著：「煐淏哥，你好快，慢一點。」

「東營，不要怕，我在這裡，我一直都在。」徐煐淏低下頭在金道英的耳邊說著，身下又不忘繼續動作，讓胯下的巨物在金道英的後穴中來回進出，更讓自己的囊袋撞上金道英的臀瓣，好似要將自己全部送進金道英的體內，讓彼此融為一體。

「嗯……啊，哥，不要、不要頂到那裏。」倏地，金道英的雙腿瑟瑟發抖著，徐煐淏深知這是金道英的敏感點，因此故意放慢下來，在他的後穴裡來來回回，偶爾才去頂他最敏感的地方，一時少了連續不斷快感的金道英，只得縮緊後穴，哭腔開口求道：「煐淏哥，拜託你給我，我要你。」收到愛人邀請的徐煐淏立刻恢復原本的動作頻率，惹得身下人快感連連，呻吟頻頻。

然而，金道英體力畢竟輸人一籌，他被操到渾身無力，只得讓徐煐淏予取予求，過了一會兒，才聽見一聲低吼，後穴裡傳來了異樣的溫熱，徐煐淏將自己的慾望全數給了自己，先前已射過一次的金道英也再次被操射出淡淡的精液。

高潮完的徐煐淏也不急著抽出自己的慾望，靜靜地讓自己的分身待在金道英體內，並且讓兩人緩慢地側身躺下，再輕撫著金道英的身體。

「哥……吻我。」這聲來自脆弱的金道英，消耗過多體力的他亟需愛人的安撫。

徐煐淏感知到對方的無力，便緩慢地抽出埋在金道英體內的巨物，別過金道英的臉，低下頭輕舔著那張歡愛過後格外美豔的臉龐，摸摸金道英的臉頰，再吻上在他眼裡始終最可愛的弟弟。

「好一點了嗎？」疼惜著弟弟的徐煐淏依依不捨地離開金道英的唇，憐愛地問道。

金道英方才漸漸回神，將目光集中在上方的男人，轉過身依偎在他的胸膛裡喃喃道：「哥，我好愛你，真的好愛你喔。」

聽見懷裡的人兒傾訴著愛意，徐煐淏的心頭湧上一股暖熱，拉著金道英緊貼著自己，正想回應對方的愛語，只見金道英已垂下睫毛，闔上眼睛，沉沉睡去。徐煐淏知道金道英是徹底的累到睏，不忍再將他喚醒，只好自己費力地幫對方清理，拿著浴巾幫對方稍作擦拭，替對方換上自己的衣物，再擁著他睡去。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

數天後，結束完日巡的李楷燦回到了宿舍，眼尖的他立刻發現他和哥哥的房間內有異狀：「哥，怎麼我們的床單都換過了啊？」

「嗯……，大概是姨母好心幫我們換的吧！」徐煐淏心虛地回應。

李楷燦本不疑有他，正打算接受哥哥的說法時，卻瞥見了徐煐淏的床頭，「喔，哥，你的潤滑劑怎麼也換了一瓶？」

徐煐淏瞬間下定決心，以後一定獨立門戶，不，最好是只跟金道英一起！


End file.
